Telecommunications systems including mobile units such as portable and vehicle-mounted transceivers, are employed in business and government activities to provide communication between management and field personnel. For example, buses may be equipped with transceivers for driver communication with bus dispatchers. Likewise, the vehicles used by salesmen and service technicians may be provided with transceivers for communication with home office personnel.
Such mobile communications systems generally provide reliable communication, and the reliability of these sytems has improved with recent advances in electronics technology. Despite such improvements, however, there are still considerable incidents of missed communications. Thus, field personnel such as bus drivers and service technicians, sometimes fail to receive communications from the base station or home office and hence do not respond when called. Such missed communications have been a particularly vexing problem both for organizations using the mobile telecommunications systems and for suppliers of the equipment employed in such systems. Oftentimes, the organization using the system will encounter difficulties even though all the equipment functions properly when tested by the supplier.